Sugar's Help
by Jokesterette
Summary: Here's my continuation of What Happened After Riddler/Two Face and Strange Pairing. Well, Double Face really seems bad now! Fortunately, there's Sugar to help Eddie solve the greatest riddle of his life... love.


STRANGE PAIRING 3

STRANGE PAIRING 3

No… it couldn't be. Harvey? Did he really…? Did he _slap _him? Eddie couldn't make up his mind. He didn't understood. He got up and went back home. He sat at his desk, took his head in hands and started sighing.

God. Harvey really made him lose his little red head… right. Harvey called him 'red' just like Harley does with Ivy. It was sweet. It was worth crying, but he thought he didn't have enough tears to cry over it. Then again…

_Use your brain, Edward…_said a voice in his head _ Harvey's not that bad… you can still make him change his mind. _

-"No, I can't…" He said to himself.

_YES YOU CAN, YOU LITTLE WHIMPERING SMEAR OF SLIME._

-"That was pretty convincing. Oh, and if I end up dead, who cares? No one needs a stupid like me…and now come on, use really your brain now…"

He was used to think in riddles, so that was natural when he asked to himself:  
-"Riddle me this, Eddie, you bubble brain… who or what could give you a hand?"

_Sugar,_ the voice answered.

Sugar, one of Harvey's henchgirls, Spice's sister. He never thought of that,but they were friends.

-"Let's try…"

He got up and walked out, towards Harvey's hideout, staying in the shadows.

Ah, good ol' Sug. She was always so kind… and not a blond bimbo at all! She was charming and the only one who could make Harvey toe the line, in a –obviously- sweet way. And she was a fantastic singer, Harvey had a piano and Eddie smiled remembering himself playing it, and Sugar singing.

Spice was nothing like her sister. Charming yes, but she always hated Ed. Even more when she knew that 'that fuckin' green freak got Harv!' to say it in her way. Maybe now she's happy…

Edward stopped: he was in front of the secret entrance of Harvey's lair. The corridor he stepped in was dark and dusty, rats using it as a toilet. Bleah.

_Spiral staircase._ He rembered, too late. He was falling down.

He landed.

-"Ouch!"

-"What was that?" A feminine voice said from behind a door.

Steps. Edward holded his breath, thinking 'I'm done for. His damn thugs will _skin_ me' The door opened.

-"Who's there?"

Sugar's voice.

She came closer.

-"Who are you? Who- her bue eyes widened, knowing him-… Edward?"

-"Please… help me."

-"Are you hurt?"

-"No, well… yes. I need Harvey, Sug. I really do."

-"He acts like he hates you, he crashed a lot of dishes on you, I hear…"

-"Yeah. Really, I need your help."

She thought over it for a few seconds.

-"I'm with you, green guy."

-"Oh thank ya Sug!"

-"Sugar? What are you doin'? Is there someone?" Spice.

-"Uh… no! Only a cat!"

Silence.

-"A cat? Which color?"

-"A white one!"

-"You can take it! Well, Harvey's calling. See ya later!"

-"'Kay."

The two slipped into Sugar's room and locked the door. Eddie let out a sigh of relief.

Sugar's room was very cute, all white and pink, tidy and smelled good.

-"Sugar?"

-"Yes?"

-"She hates me. Spice."

-"Oh. Well, no…uh… yes. Look, it's not her fault. She just got that you 'stole' Harvey into her head." She seemed sorry.

-"Don't worry. Now. I need to talk with Harv."

-"Right now?"

-"Yes. I can't stand it anymore."

They went in the room where Harvey was. He was sitting near Spice, playing heads or tails with her. Then he saw Edward standing on the doorway, and his split-up eyes widened with surprise.

He jumped on his feet and looked at the Riddler. Then he pulled out his gun.

Edward, surprised, dropped his cane, which landed with a crash on a glass table.

-"Dammit, look at what you've done!" Spice yelled.

Sugar hid behind a curtain.

-"So, what do you want?"

-"I… I LOVE YOU! Please Harvey, don't do this!- he rushed near his friend and took his hand- I love so much. I really do. Why? Harvey, why?"

-"You're a fool.- Harvey growled. Eddie took a step backward.- Come on, you're nice and all, I'd say even pretty, but… did you see what happens to my fame when' you're around? The others hate me. I have to prove constantly I'm someone."

-"But…"

-"No buts.- he shoved Eddie with his back to the wall- Riddle me this, my love: what's afterlife like? You don't know?"

Spice giggled, liking it.

-"Well, you'll know it soon."

He held the gun on Ed's head. The other one closed his eyes.

_Clang._

Tump.

Confused, Riddler opened his eyes. In front of him stood Sugar, his question mark cane in a hand, looking down at Harvey, who was groaning softly.

-"Sugar?"

-"Huh?"

-"You saved my life!!"

-"Aw, c'mon."

Silence.

-"YOU _BITCH!"_ Spice yelled out, grabbing Sugar's hair.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
